


Make Me, Ma'am

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Creampie, Defiant - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Floor Sex, Forced begging, Light BDSM, Mutual Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, backtalk, bratty, handjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [M4F] Make me, Ma’am [Script Offer] [Dubcon] [Rape]play [Switch]y but truly [Msub] [Bratty] [Back Talk] [Defiant] [Dirty Talk] [Handjob] [Floor Sex] [Riding] [Forced Begging] [Please let me cum] [Please let me make you cum] [Creampie] [Mutual orgasm]
Kudos: 3





	Make Me, Ma'am

\- - -

Performer overview: You’re a strong, self-assured submissive who knows his worth. You’ve arranged to play out a “Domme meets new sub for the first time” scene with your Domme, but you just happen to be feeling particularly bratty today. So, when she starts things off on the wrong foot, you decide to see how far you can push her … 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

(In disbelief) Wait, hang on. 

That’s it? 

No preamble, no seduction? 

Not even a little dirty talk? 

Just (sarcastically doing your best Domme impersonation) “Strip, boy.” 

[humorless chuckle] Ha ha, yeah … no. 

I’m sorry, but that whole ... instant submission thing? 

Yeah, that doesn’t really work for me. 

[pause] 

Oh, don’t let the attitude fool you.

I *am* submissive. 

There’s nothing I enjoy more than devoting myself to pleasing a woman, and I’m *very* good at it. 

Trust me. 

But what so-called “Dommes” like you don’t seem to understand is: 

Submission is not just given away to any woman in high heels who can bark an order. 

(Cockily, like you know you’re the shit) My submission is a gift, and it has to be earned. 

And it’s going to take a lot more than “strip, boy” to earn it. 

You really want me to strip? 

(Switching to seductive, submissive voice) Ask nicely. 

Tell me that you can’t wait to see my body, that you’re dying to know what this body  
looks like without all these clothes in the way … 

Say you’re dying to touch me, tease me, taste me ... that you just have to get your hands on me … 

Show me how wet you get at just the thought of watching me get hard, work me up until I need you more than anything … 

(Leaning in, soft) Condition me to respond to your commands because I *know* that  
being obedient for you will lead to the hottest, dirtiest sex — and the biggest, hardest orgasm — of my life.

(Whispered) Earn me. 

(Back to normal voice) Well, not *me,* of course. 

I’m *obviously* leaving, because you clearly don’t have what I need. 

Don’t get me wrong, you’re hot. 

And if the pictures you sent were actually you, you’ve got a *spectacular* body. 

Like, congrats on photogenic vagina. A-plus, truly. 

But ... unfortunately for us both, you just don’t have that … true Domme energy … I’m looking for. 

It’s a shame, really. I was looking forward to this. 

Call me if you want tips on how to do this Dominant thing the right way next time. 

Maybe I can save your next poor sub some disappointment. 

[walking sounds] 

[door slam sound] [she’s blocking the door]

(Skeptical, but not backing down) What … exactly … do you think you’re doing? 

Oh no, you had your chance with me, and you managed to ruin it in five seconds flat. 

Now let me … 

[surprised gasp] [struggle sounds as she pushes you against the wall] 

This isn’t what I meant, hon. 

Did you not hear everything I just said? 

[pause] 

(Playfully) Well, maybe I’m not struggling because I don’t want to hurt you? 

After all, you’re such a fragile thing ... 

[belt unbuckling sounds] [zipper sounds] 

[she starts rubbing your dick over your boxers]

[moans/groans]

(Turned on, but trying (and failing) to disguise it) Mmmm, yes … 

My cock is hard … 

But … not because you’re rubbing it through my boxers. 

I may have … edged myself all day … to prepare for meeting this incredibly sexy Domme … 

but ... I got you instead. 

So if you’ll just zip my pants back up, I’d like to gooo — oh! [“go” turns into a moan]

[wet sounds: handjob begins] 

(Breathy) Oh … yes, your hand *does* feel better without the boxers in the way ... 

[dirty talk as she strokes you: feel free to improv or follow the suggestions below]

Damn, you’re good at that, aren’t you … yes … just like that …  
god, your hand feels so good … that’s it … don’t stop ...

[she says you seem to be enjoying it]

(Playfully, like you’re trying to get a rise out of her) Oh … yes … I am enjoying this ...

… but, again … that has nothing to do with you … 

It’s just ... a conditioned response ... from all the handjobs I’ve gotten … 

from other … 

*better* … 

Dommes. 

[wet sounds stop] 

(Frustrated/whiny) No, don’t stop, I was just ... 

[struggle sounds as she pushes you to the ground underneath her] 

(Relieved) Oh, thank god ... 

You’re not wearing panties under that skirt, are … (cuts off) 

[wet sounds: she starts to ride you] 

Oh god … 

Fuck, your pussy feels even better than I’d imagined. 

Just watching you … riding me … bouncing up and down like that on my cock … 

[moaning/groaning]

[dirty talk as she fucks you: improv or follow the suggestions]

Damn, that feels so good … I love those little noises you make as you fuck me …  
god, you’re so tight … yes, just like that … don’t stop … 

(Trying your hardest to still be bratty, but failing) You want me to tell you whose cock this is? 

Ummmm … 

It’s … 

mine? 

[wet sounds stop, she stops]

What …? 

(Whining) Wait … come on … don’t stop now ... 

… Okay, okay, fine! 

It’s yours! 

[wet sounds resume as she starts fucking you again]

Thank you … yes, my cock belongs to you … 

My pleasure belongs to you … 

Yes, I’m so sorry I tried to leave earlier … 

I clearly got the wrong impression about you. 

Maybe this could work out after all … 

What was that? 

Beg? 

You want me to beg you to let me cum … 

Oh … 

(Using up the last of your bratty energy) No … 

I don’t think I’m quite desperate enough to beg for you yet ... 

[fucking stops] 

(Surprised) What … ? 

[whine] Oh come on, not again … 

(Desperate) Really? 

(Giving up) Ugh, fine! 

Please? 

(Rambly, needy) Please don’t stop fucking me … please make me cum …  
I promise I’ll be a good boy for you for you if you just don’t stop … 

[fucking starts again, harder] 

Oh, god, yes.

[apologetic, pleading dirty talk: improv or follow the suggestions]

Yes, I’m sorry I was rude … I’m sorry for being such a brat … god, your pussy feels so good …  
I won’t do it again, I promise … Yes, I’ve learned my lesson … You’re my Domme …  
You own my cock … Yes, I promise I’ll be a good boy for you … I’ll be your good boy … 

[he asks if you’re going to cum] 

Yes, I’m about to cum. Are you gonna cum, too? 

Can we please cum together? 

Please? 

I need you to cum … need to feel you cum with me … 

[begging until you orgasm: improv or follow suggestions] 

Please, please let me come ... I promise I’ll be good for you if you just let me cum ...  
please cum all over my cock … Please, I need to feel you cum on my cock … 

[orgasm]

[Afterglow: Panting, catching your breath, doing that sexy little “whew” thing guys do when  
blood starts rushing back to their brain after they cum]

Oh, wow. 

You were right, Ma’am. 

Pretending to be strangers *is* hot. 

(Laughing) I’m sorry! 

I didn’t know what to expect, and when you started out in ultra-Domme mode I just … couldn’t help myself. 

Yeah, yeah, I know I’m a brat. 

But I’m your brat. 

[some short, sweet kissing sounds]

What was that? 

(Laughing) Oh, of course I didn’t mean that! 

You know I don’t think you’re fragile … 

(Playfully) But … just to dispel any doubts … 

Wanna prove to me how strong you *really* are?

\- - -

_This script is an original work of creative fiction, copyrighted by and intellectual property of MeganTheeSubbie. Permission is granted to post fills/adaptations of this work for non-commercial use on Reddit as long as I am properly credited as the writer. For any other uses, including paid or commercial work, **please contact me.** Any work posted behind a paywall or on a video/audio platform with monetized advertising without my consent is in violation of this agreement._

\- - -


End file.
